<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smoke signals by lmm091107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987828">smoke signals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107'>lmm091107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a song fic, based off of narusasu and the song smoke signals by cavetown and tessa violet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruto/Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smoke signals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I know i'm a freak.</em>
</p><p>"Get him!" The leader ordered as they chased him around, throwing rocks and sometimes even kunai.</p><p>"Freak! Freak! Freak!" They continued to shout at the small boy, gathering around him in a circle, suddenly a boy with dark onyx eyes stepped in between them, inevitably saving the boy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ripped the band-aid, broke the peace.</em>
</p><p>He had destroyed the once found peace, he left and there was nothing he could do that would make up for it. He missed him dearly, wanting nothing more than to scoop him up and lay with his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Took the lock but lost the key, guess I set you free.</em>
</p><p>"Of course Sasuke! Your my best friend and I'll love you no matter what! 'Ttebayo!" He replied to the ravenette's question, not sensing anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you found a place to sleep, I know you're bound to think of me.</em>
</p><p>He stared up at the rocky ceiling, wondering if what he did was right. No matter what he had been doing the past two weeks his thoughts always drifted back to his precious person. Memories filled up his head, making him wish he had never left, no matter what the blonde wouldn't leave his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can come home to me when you're ready.</em>
</p><p>He missed his boy, he knew that he would come back but when? When would he finally return home? He didn't want to wait, he wanted to go out and drag his lover boy's ass home and then yell at him while hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I left the gate unlocked for you.</em>
</p><p>The right window of his apartment stayed unlocked, he left it open for his boy, the one he so desperately missed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Till then i'm sending out smoke signals.</em>
</p><p>He sighed noticing the tomatoes in fridge were beginning to rot, he grabbed his wallet and walked down to the market to go get more. She stared at him pityingly, knowing that he hated tomatoes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoping i'll see yours too.</em>
</p><p>He always bought a bowl of ramen when he noticed a stand, ignoring how his master told him it was just a waste of money. He stared at him pityingly, knowing that he hated ramen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the dust has set.</em>
</p><p>He watched the boy he had missed for years now come out of the dust, almost like an angel. He knew that the ravenette hurt his teammates but he couldn't hate him, he never could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Settled up and done our debts, nothing left to go collect.</em>
</p><p>He grew excited when he heard that a certain someone was killed, that meant his boy would finally come home and everything would be good again!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you're feeling spent, when it's heavy on your chest, when you think there's nothing left.</em>
</p><p>The boy laid on his blonde's chest, finally calming down after a breakdown. He couldn't ask for anything more, his idiot had reassured and comforted all night. Soothing his nightmares for the first time in forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can come home to me, when you're ready.</em>
</p><p>He was coming back, he was coming back. He repeated this in his head to try and distract himself from the fact that it had been a year since a certain someone was killed and his boy still hadn't returned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I left the gate unlocked for you.</em>
</p><p>His door was always unlocked, the loud redhead always bothered him about it until he shut her up. He would leave it unlocked in case his idiot was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Till then i'm sending up smoke signals.</em>
</p><p>He still bought ramen every time he saw it, once again ignoring his teammates who told him not to. An orange-haired boy stared at him pityingly, knowing that he hated ramen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoping i'll see yours too.</em>
</p><p>He still kept tomatoes in his fridge. A look granted him the knowledge that they were, once again rotting. And so he went down to the market and bought more. An pink-haired girl stared pityingly, knowing he hated tomatoes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>